1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to test equipment and more specifically to an apparatus for testing cables used in electronics.
2. Background
During the installation of and interconnection of various equipment in computers, it is necessary to make frequent wire checks verifying the integrity of connections made by means of cables utilized to interconnect various equipment. It is necessary that the cable be checked for a number of wire faults, such as shorts and opens. A number of test apparatuses have been developed for making checks of cable for shorts and opens. One such apparatus is disclosed in CN. Pat. No. 00200774.6, wherein a cable having connectors at opposite ends is checked for faults. The testing apparatus includes two interfaces for receiving the connectors of the cable being tested, a switch array, and a plurality of indicators for indicating the condition of the cable. Such a test apparatus, however, needs many switches and indicators and is therefore a complex method of testing.
It is therefore apparent that a need exits to provide a less complex apparatus for testing the cable with less switches and less indicators.